Good Times, Good Times
by Topaz16
Summary: Supposed to be funny things about the Avatar Cast when I record them on live TV. Please R&R.
1. Hair Brush

**Katara: **Hi hoo-ha! How's it going?

**Aang**: Ok then...

**Zuko**: Come on let's get this started ok?

**Aang**: Ok. (Puts on music)

**Katara and Aang are dancing.**

**Zuko**: No, you…you…I don't know what to call you two retards. There is a name! (Turns off music.) Now time to get the show started.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katara**: It's a tragedy! Oh no! Oh no!

**Aang**: What? What? 

**Katara**: I…I… (Tears came down.) I lost my hair brush.

**Zuko**: Oh boy.

**Suki**: Hoo-ha!

**Aang**: Here we go again.

**Katara**: Hoo-ha to you. Have you seen…my hairbrush?

**Suki**: No.

**Katara**: (singing) Oh hair brush. Oh hair brush. Where are you?

**Zuko**: Oh boy. If we don't find that hair brush in 10 seconds there will be major fire bending in here.

**Katara**: Oh hair brush where are y--

**Haru**: Hey I found a hair brush on the road. Is it anybody's?

**Katara**: There it is! (Katara becomes demon eyed.) Give me the hair brush. Give me the hair brush.

**Haru**: No.

**Zuko**: Listen pal. We have been listening to her sing this retarded song forever. Give it back now!  
**Aang**: Please?

**Suki**: Please? My fans of doom will attack if you say no.

**Haru**: Umm…a big **N** and a little **O**. Do you know what that spells?

**Everyone**: No!

**Aang**: I'm the avatar. I can work things out. **Catfight**!

**Everyone jumped on Haru and attacked him. Katara got the hairbrush and no one knew.**

Katara: Oh hair brush. Oh hair brush. Now you're back. Oh hair brush. Oh hair brus-

**Everyone stopped and looked at Katara.**

**Aang**: Catfight!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(How was it good or not? Review please.)

****


	2. Spirit, Normal, Spirit

**Meng**: Howdy ho!

**Aang**: Is it me or is this very contagious?

**Koko**: Hey Meng…its Aang. Yippee!

**Aang**: Oh no.

**They are chasing Aang.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Katara**: Wow this day is so…boring.

**Aang**: Want to see me ride my air scooter like I did the past…how many times Sokka? 

**Sokka**: Umm… (Looks at tally board.) 102 tallies here so…102 times.

**Aang got on his air scooter.**

Sokka: Make that 103 times.

** _In the Spirit world_**

Yue:So Rokuwill I ever get back to the normal world?

**Roku**: No.

**_In the normal world_**

**Jet**: I'm back.

**Sokka**: You.

**Jet**: No you…are going to die.

**Sokka**: Don't talk to me; talk to the boomerang!

**Sokka whacks Jet and an ocean appears. Jet falls in the ocean and it disappears. Jet drowned.**

Sokka: He's dead.  
**_In the Spirit world_**

Yue is with Zhao fighting and Ruko was having a wonderful conversation with Ko. Jet appears, he interrupts the fight.

Jet: Hey a pretty girl; back off old man she's mine! You girl…you're prettier than Katara that loser.

**Zhao**: You calling me an old man?

**Yue**: Katara was my friend you butt face.

**Jet**: Yes I'm calling you an old man. Oh and… (He takes a mirror out of nowhere and looks at himself.)

**Yue and Zhao look at each other and shrug.**

Jet: I am not a butt face. I am not a commoner that can't fight like you.

**Yue**: You calling me a commoner? I'm a princess and I was engaged to be married. (She showed him the necklace.)

**Jet**: Fake wedding?

**Yue**: Right on! **NOT!**

**Zhao**: Since you called me an old man I'll hit you with my spiritual flames/ fire bending of **DOOM**!

**Jet**: Not if I kill you first!

**Yue**: Um…we're already dead.

**Jet**: Hey chickie…stay out of this.

**They kept fighting.**

**Yue**: How dumb none of them will win and they never listen to me.

**Yue looked at spirit bushes.**

**Me**: I got a good glimpse of her face on that one. Now let's zoom in on the fight.  
Boring…let's go back to the normal world and see what we have in store there.

**_In normal world_**

Sokka: Let's tally this up. Okay 203 times on the air scooter. Whoop-de-doo.  
(While he said that he spun his index finger around.) Let's stop now.

**Meng**: But it's fun. 

**Aang**: Where did Meng's voice come from?

**Teo and Zula**: Where making out.

**Me**: Wow let's zoom in on this.

**Then Meng and Koko jumped out of the bushes.**

**Me**: Oh no! I better catch this.

**I zoomed out of the making out and I tapped both.**

**Meng and Koko**: Ta-da! Oh pretty.

**Jun**: Hey Zula want to hang out with my new boyfriend Iroh. You can bring Teo with you.

**Zula**: Ok sure why not?

**Me**: Boring.

**Meng**: Hey there's Aang!

**Koko**: Let's get him!

**Aang was being chased in circles.**

**Sokka**: Let's see how many circles he'll make. Better start tallying it up. 1, 2, 3…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Hope you liked it. Wow 2 chapters made in one day impressive!)


	3. Katara's Band

**Aang puts on music. Him and Katara dance.**

Katara: (sings) Hooray! Hooray! It's a cheeky holiday. When the sun goes down it's party time.Hidey- hidey ho!

**Zuko shuts off music and laughs.**

Zuko: Mwhahahaha! Ha, ha, he, ho, ho, ho!

**Sokka**: What a freak.

**Iroh**: Want some tea?

**Everyone**: Oh boy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katara**: I'm going to form a band.

**Suki**: Can I join?

**Katara**: Auditions start 1, 2, 3…now!

**Yumi**: How about me I want to try.

**Katara**: Who are you?

**Yumi**: I'm Yumi Ishyama, from Code Lyoko. My friends think I'm a good singer.

**Katara**: Good bye. Only Avatar characters can be in this band. Maybe you can be the manager.

**Yumi**: Great! I better get home and read books on being the manager. Bye!

**Suki**: My turn! (Singing.) Oh hair brush. Oh hair brush. You are great. Oh hair brush. Oh hair brush. You'll be the perfect…

**Katara**: Stop! You're in great job! Keep up the good work.

**Zuko comes in wearing a purple shirt, a red turban on his head, and red pants. He has a golden chain tat has a big golden letter Z.** **He also has** **white boom box.** **Zuko turns on music.** **He takes a deep breath.**

**Katara and Suki**: Good bye.

**Zuko**: Aw…I didn't even get to sing yet.

**Sokka**: Me! Pick me!

**Katara**: Out.

**Sokka**: But Katara, I'm your brother. The prince of cheese. The cheese man. The…the…muffin man.  
**  
Suki**: Out Sokka, we all know you're faking it.

**Sokka (mumbles)**: How come it worked last time?

**Jun comes in wearing a rap outfit she has a red boom box.**

Katara: Don't even think about it.

**Jun leaves.**

**Suki**: Zula can try out.

**Katara**: Not a fire bender! If she's the only other girl closest to our ages then she's the only one left because Yue's...de...dea...dead.

**Zula**: I'm ready now. 

**Zula sings "Out of Control."**

Katara and Suki: You're in!

**Katara**: Group hug!

**Zula**: Umm…no. So what do you want to sing to warm up?

**Katara and Suki**: Hair Brush!

**Zula**: Where? Oh that lameo song. Let's do it!

**They did that for the rest of the night.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(So how was it? If I made a typo that is because the keyboard is messed up.)


	4. A Revealed Secret

**Zuko**: Oh yeah! Me just starting this off. Well let's listen to my wonderful rapping skills. (Takes a deep breath.)

**Zula**: Butt off! (She shoves Zuko out her way.) 1,2,3,4!

**Katara, Suki, and Zula**: Oh tooth brush! Oh tooth brush! You brush our teeth. Oh tooth brush! Oh tooth brush you are so sweet. Oh tooth brush. You make our teeth shiny. Oh tooth brush! Oh tooth brush! I love you!

**Zula**: Not.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Me**: Man how can I keep this a secret any longer? I must tell them.

**I walk over to everyone.**

Me: (Holding camera up then turning it off.) Hi my name is Angela and I have to tell you something.

**Sokka**: What? Are you a person from the fire navy? Most of all…are you a spy?

**Me**: I…I…I've been recording you all for awhile, even in the spirit world and show it on live TV.

**Katara**: Awesome that would be great support for the band!

**Suki**: Yeah! What she said.

**Aang**: You can tape us anytime you'd like.

**Me**: Ok…so this is settled. Maybe we can be friends and hang out, and stuff like that?

**Everyone**: Sure!

**Me**: Ok!

**I glared at Haru; he was staring at me with a sweet smile. I smiled back not knowing that someone else was watching me.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(I know it was short but I don't know what else to type for now.)


	5. The Slumber Party Part 1

**Me**: It's glad to know that where all friends now.

**Haru**: Yeah it's going to be a good relationship.

**Me**: Umm… relationship?

**Haru**: No…um…err…friendship.

**Me**: Let's just get this started now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me**: I'm going to turn the camera on so get together and wave when I say action.

**Everyone**: Ok!

**Me**: ACTION!

**They all stand together and wave.**

**Me**: So the secret is out and now I don't have to hide taping them anymore. We are all good friends now and we have decided to have a slumber party!

**Aang**: We did…oh yeah!

**Everyone nods. I turn off the camera until 6:00 P.M.**

Me: What should we have; pizza, Chinese food, or toast? Raise your hand for pizza.

**Zuko, Jun, Meng, Koko, Aang, and Katara raised their hand for pizza.**

Me: 6 want pizza. Raise your hand for Chinese.

**Sokka, Gran-Gran, Bumi, Iroh, Haru, Teo, and Zula raised their hand for Chinese food.**

**  
Me**: 7 people for Chinese food. And raise your hand for toast.

**I raised my hand.**

Me: Chinese food wins!

**Sokka**: Can we get the food now?

**Me**: I'll pick it up.

**Haru**: I'll come with you.

**Me**: No, its fine I can go myself.

**I walk outside and Haru follows me.** **Sokka looks sad.**

**Me**: Haru! Don't you think I need sometime with other people?**  
**

**Haru**: No one cares about you; only me.

**I scream and run to the Chinese restaurant.**

**Me**: I need anything you can whip up now!

**Haru barges in**: Come on I know you want me.

**Me**: Maybe at first but not now!

**I grab the food and go.** **I bang on the door.**

**Me**: Let me in! Let me in!

**Aang opens the door and I run in and jump on Sokka.** **Sokka pushes me on the ground.  
**  
**Me**: Help me! Haru has gone mad!

**Katara**: I'll make sure he won't get in!

**Sokka**: Why should we?

**Me**: I need to tell you all something.

**Sokka**: Yeah?

**Me**: At first I was in love with Haru, but then he's gone crazy…too crazy!

**Everyone hears a noise and Aang and Katara run to the door to block it from opening. Sokka and I run to the two windows and try to block him. Everyone blocks the other places. Haru is outside still trying to get in; he makes a big pile of rocks and shoves them at the window. The window cracks.**

Me: This is hopeless!

**To be continued…**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Will Haru get in? Do I love Haru or Sokka? Will the slumber party go well? You'll soon find out.)


	6. The Slumber Party Part 2

**Me**: I'm afraid I'll get killed.

**Haru**: I will get in soon!

**Me**: Umm… help!

**Haru**: I will…I will…

**Me**: I wonder if my friend gave him love potion, or if it's just him.

**Sokka**: Either way, we'll all protect you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me**: I'm never going to live. Oh no! I dropped the Chinese food on the ground on the way in! I'm so not getting it.

**Sokka**: Maybe we can have someone go get it.

**Me**: Sokka you're a genius! (Hugs Sokka.)

**We both blush.**

**Zula**: Not me!

**Suki**: I'm not going out by a rampaging goat guy.

**Me**: …

**There was silence going on for 1 hour.**

**Katara**: I'll go.

**Sokka**: Be careful.

**The phone rings and I let go of the window to pick up the phone.**

**Me**: Hello?

**Angie**: Hi. So what's up?

**Me**: Hey why don't you come to my slumber party? Plus, we're kind of in a situation here. We need help. You can be in the recording of today's episode.

**Angie**: Why not?

**Me**: Ok then, bye!  
**Angie**: Bye!

**We both hang up. I ran back to the window.**

Me: Oh no! I need to call her back now!

**Bumi**: Why little one?

**Me**: (Whispers.) To get the Chinese food on the floor.

**I let go of the window and called her back.**

**Angie**: Hello?

**Me**: Oh good; you didn't leave yet.

**Angie**: How hurtful you are glad I didn't leave to have a good time with you and the cast at your hou--

**Me**: No, I want you to come A.S.A.P. I have some directions for you.

**Angie**: Don't you think I know how to get to your house by now?

**Me**: No, not that! I need you to get the Chinese food that is still in the box just so you know that fell on the porch.

**Angie**: Umm… can't you just get it yourself?

**Me**: Well let's just say that Haru's gone love-crazy and wants to get in the house.

**Angie**: So?

**Me**: Well he's crazy about me! I don't want him to wreck the slumber party. So are you in or in?

**Angie**: I'm on it! Well bye!

**Me**: Bye!

**We hang up and I run back to the window and Sokka.**

A ½ hour later.

Me: Wasn't she supposed to be here half an hour ago?

**Everyone hears something drop on the porch and hears a shriek. I run to the door and open it; I see Haru in front of my house with scary eyes, flying on a big rock, having a wave of rocks behind him, and holding Angie in a hand made of rocks.**

Haru: You're mine!

**Me**: Oh no!

**To be continued… (Again.)  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Will Angie be set free? Will the chaos stop? What will I do? I know this is horrorish, but it will be humor shortly.)


	7. The Slumber Party Part 3

(Don't cry people, the humor is going to be back in this chapter.)**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Haru was staring at me still holding the bait, Angie.  
**

**Me**: This is a nightmare.

**Haru**: I will get you…you not me…you.

**Me**: No you won't, not if I get you first! But how?

**Haru**: No hope for you and all for me!

**Angie**: Do I have any say in this?

**Haru stares at her ready to** **hit her with the wave.**

Angie: Guess not…

**Me**: You let her go now!

**Haru**: Make me!

**Me**: I will. 

**Suddenly I turned into an Earth bender.** **Rocks spun around me, dust too. I shrieked loudly and rocks hit Haru that knocked him out. I stood up, smiled an evil smile, and then fainted. Everyone ran up to Haru and I.**

Sokka: Angela… are you okay?

**Me**: I…I…think so.

**I woke up and jumped.**

**Me**: Howdy ho!

**Sokka**: Guess she is.

**Me**: (Hugs Sokka.) Let's go inside.

**Zula called the police and had Haru thrown in jail. Everyone else walked inside.**

Angie: Here's the Chinese food. (She hands me the food.)

**Me**: Ok…who wants Chinese!

**Everyone**: Me!

**I served the Chinese food and everyone ate it. It was 10:00 P.M.**

**Me**: Time for the games and fun!

**Aang and Angie**:That's what I do best!

**Me**: Let's play truth or dare.

**Zuko and Zula**: Ooooooo.

**Me**: Let's get started. Bumi and Gran-gran, truth or dare.

**Both**: Truth. We're too old to do a dare.

**Me**: Ok then… is it true you're madly in love with each other?

**Bumi**: Not true, not at all!

**Gran-gran**: Yes.

**Me**: Yes or no?

**Bumi**: Ok fine, yes.

**Everyone gasped.**

Me: It figures; old people.

**Gran-gran**: Polka?

**Bumi**: Why not?

**They put on polka music and dance to it.**

Me: Go get it! (Throws the boom box outside.)

**They run outside and dance to the music.**

Angie: Freako cacheapos.****

Me: Yeah I totally agree.

**We played truth or dare for hours.  
**

**Me**: It's time for spin the bottle!

**Everyone**: Whoop-de-do!

**Me**: Oh come on get with the spirit; this game will be funnier than truth or dare, ok?

**Everyone**: Ok.

**Me**: Ok I will get the bottle!

**I get the bottle.**

**Me**: I will now spin the bottle! Actually I don't want to yet. How about you, Angie?

**Angie**: Ok this should be fun.

**She spins the bottle and it lands on Aang.**

Aang: Yippee!

**Me**: Whatever.

**Sokka**: Tell me about it.

**Katara**: This is too boring…you know what we need?

**Suki and Zula**: Music!

**Suki plays a keyboard that pops out of nowhere, Katara plays a guitar that pops out of nowhere, and Zula sings in a microphone that appears out of nowhere.**

**Zula**: La-di-da! When I was a young girl I would play the polka, but now I am afraid. Until…

**All of them**: We went around dancing like a maniac and screaming, "La, la, la, la, la, la, la! Catsratch is cool! Not really."**  
**

**Everyone was dancing until midnight. Bumi and Gran-gran were still dancing to their 'special' polka music.**

Me: Time for scary bedtime stories.

**Katara**: No, what do we want!

**Suki and Zula**: Scary bedtime music.

**The equipment appeared again and the started playing and singing.**

**Zula**: Who knows what's going to happen in the scary, cold, dark, ferocious, furious night. No one will because it's a secret, secret.

**I interrupted.**

**Me**: Let's play video games!

**Katara**: No, that will also be boring, you know what we need?

**Me**: Let me guess…man this is hard. Umm…video **game music**!

**Katara**: You guessed right!

**So the whole scenario happened again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Gran-gran and Bumi where still outside dancing to their polka music.**

Angie and Aang: This is awesome!****

Me: Oh boy what a night.**  
**

**Everyone: **You bet it is!

**They all smile weirdly.  
**

**Katara: **You know what we need.****

Me: Letme guess…hmm…MUSIC!****

Katara: Youguessed wrong!**  
**

**Me: **Wellthen what?****

Katara: Music, music, and more music!

**Me**: Oh boy, this will be a long night.

**Angie**: You bet it will!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Ok people, this will be the last part of the slumber party, ok? So please REVIEW! I will update sooner if you do. Ok bye-bye!)


	8. Getting Ready

**Me**: The slumber party turned out great! I loved it!****

Aang:You know how to have fun. I love you Angie!

**Angie**: I love you too!

**Me**: Ok then…let's take this somewhere else.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Me**: The slumber party turned out great and Haru is in jail! You know what we should all do?

**Zula, Katara, and Suki**: Play music?

**Me**: No you've guessed wrong.

**Sokka**: What?

**Me**: Go camping!

**Katara**: Are you sure it will be safe to go camping?

**Me**: Yes, and there is a lot of water there.

**Katara**: Water bending. I'm in.

**Everyone else**: I'm in!  
**  
Me**: Ok then. Let's pack our bags, we're going camping.

**Everyone**: Yea!

**Me**: But, where?

**Angie**: Remember when you and I went, how about there?

**Me**: Sure! Why not? Let's try this again… Pack your bags we're going camping.

**Angie**: Whatever.

**Everyone packed their things**.

**Sokka**: So how do we get there?

**Aang**: You know what I'm thinking?

**Everyone**: Flying bison!  
**Everyone got on Appa and we left we took Momo with us too.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Wow I hope you like this chapter!)


	9. The Hold Up

**Me**: So we are on our way too a 3-day camping trip! How does everyone feel?

**Sokka**: In love… I mean hungry. Yes quite hungry.

**Me**: Ok then…

**Angie**: Awesome I hope we get kicked out!

**Aang**: Me too!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me**: So we have everything?

**Everyone**: Yes.

**Iroh**: Of course I do. All I need is some games and tea.

**Angie slapped him.**

**Iroh**: Oww… you know at camp we can have a music night too?

**Angie**: Forget it.

**Katara**: No it's a great idea for me and the band we can play our music camping style… even when we get all the things on Appa.

**Angie**: You mean the band and I.

**Me**: Seriously though… what's with you and "grammar"?

**Angie**: Nothing it comes naturally, and what's with you and "finger quotes"?

**Me**: They're cool.

**Angie**: Whatever.

**Me**: So we're all ready? Everything packed, you're fed, and you went to the bathroom, right?

**Everyone lined up to go to the bathroom.**

**Me**: You know; we have one in my basement.

**Half of the people rushed down to the other bathroom.**

**1 hr. Later…  
Me: **Okay now we're ready!**  
**

**Everyone: **Yep!

**Me: **Let's get on Appa and fly to camp!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the next Chapter**  
**Ch. 9 On Appa**

**Angie**: Aang, I have to tell you something…Teo, you too.

**Aang**: What is it?

**Angie**: I… I…I don't love you anymore.

**Aang**: Really?

**Angie nods yes. Aang cries.**

**Angie**: Teo, I…I…I…love you.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
**(I know, short. Fun to type. Well a preview of the next chapter, wow! Anyways please review.)


	10. On Appa

**Me**: We are finally on Appa and on our way to camp. Phew…

**Teo**: Hey Angie.

**Angie**: Oh, hey Teo.

**Aang**: Hi Angie.

**Angie**: I wasn't talking to you, you bub!

**Me**: Oh brother. Here we go.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We all _finally_ got on Appa.**

Me: Yes! Yes! We're finally on Appa!

**Sokka**: Yip. Yip.

**Zula**: Would you shut up! You're giving a splitting headache people!

**Tom Nook**: Did you say headache?

**He took out an axe.  
**

**Me**: You're Nook from that video game Animal Crossing, AC for short. How did you get here on Appa?

**Nook**: I don't care. Now to kill you all with an axe!

**Me**: Dream on.

**I shoved him off of Appa who was still flying. He** **didn't fall on the ground. He fell right back into his own dimension down some kind of hole. (It was Resetti's hole.)**

_In his Dimension_

Resetti:Get out of my house!****

He pushed Tom Nook up so high he fell into our dimension and back on Appa.  
_On Appa_

**Me**: What did I just say? GET OUT!

**I shoved him off Appa. He once again landed in his dimension.**

**_In his Dimension_**

**Resetti**: Out of my house!

**He was pushed so high that he landed on Appa once again.  
**  
**_On Appa_**

**Me**: OFF!

**I once again threw him off of Appa.**

**_His Dimension_**

**Resetti**: OUT!

**He pushed him up again onto Appa.** **This kept happening over and over again.**

**_On Appa_**

**Suki**: While these people/ animals are fighting and nothing else is going on while we're on Appa let's talk.

**Katara**: How about we talk about music?

**Suki**: Why not?

**Zula**: Count me out. I still have the headache.

**Katara and Suki**: Ok.

**They kept blabbering on about music and Nook, Resetti, and I kept fighting.  
**

**Angie**: Aang, I have to tell you something…Teo, you too.

**Aang**: What is it?

**Angie**: I… I…I don't love you anymore.****

Aang: Really?

Angie nods yes. Aang cries.

Angie: Teo, I…I…I…love you.****

They leaned toward each other and were kissing. Aang was still crying.

10 seconds later

She pushed away from him fastly.

Angie: Now I don't.****

Teo: (Lying.) Well I never really liked you too.

**They looked away from each other. Angie starting kissing Aang, Katara and Suki were singing, and Nook, Resetti, and I were still fighting.**

**Zula**: That's it.

**Zula**: (Screaming.) QUIEEET!

**We stopped fighting, kissing, and singing.**

**Zula**: (Normal.) Good.

**Me**: Hey we're here!

**Sokka landed Appa.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Yay! Next is "Camping" my newest chapter!)


	11. Camping

(Yay "Camping" is here! Just so you know… now I only use bold face print for something important. I thank PrincessZula24400 for telling me certain information.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Sokka landed Appa he landed him in a big parking lot.

Me: Yippee we are finally at camp. I still feel bad for Teo.

Teo cries.

Me: Um… let's get on with this.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Let's unpack.

Aang: Then it's going to be the funnest time!

Teo: Funnest is not a word.

Angie: Hey, that's my line!

Me: What a buffoon.

Sokka: Ok let's go unpack now.

Katara: Suki, Zula, and I will unpack the three of their things.

Then Aang walks over.

Aang: Um… that was a boring fight. I left them so the two will fight now.

Katara: Well that makes it two things to unpack.

Aang: I actually want to stick up for Angie in the fight now.

Katara: That makes it three.

5 minutes later…

Aang: Actually she can stick up for her self.

Katara: That makes it two… again.

55 minutes later…

Aang: Um…

Katara: Ok Aang, you're coming with us!

Zula: Yeah, you wasted a precious hour of our trip!

Aang: Fine. Fine. Actually…

Katara and Zula scream, especially Zula.

Angie and Teo stop fighting.

Angie: What? What? What did I miss?

Teo: Yeah, anything important?

Suki grabs Teo, Katara grabs Angie, and Zula grabs Aang. Everyone else grabs the luggage and the other six peoples' luggage too.

Me: Zula was right about that hour thing.

We all walk around to look for our cabin.

Me: Sokka, what number was our cabin?

Sokka: 84.

Me: Okay.

Suki: I see 81.

Zula: 84.

Katara: 92.

We were still walking.

Zula: We passed 84 like 5 minutes ago.

Zuko: We're at 1001.

Me: Ahhhhhh!

Zuko: Just joking we're really at 101.

Me: Time to go backwards.

We were walking backwards.

Zula: 84.

Then we walked too far back.

Zuko: We are at 0.

Angie: But there isn't a 0 cabin!

Zuko: Just kidding. We are just at cabin…twenty…four.

Me: Cabin 24, ahhhhhhhhh!

Zula: Why does no one listen to me!

Me: Well sorrrrrrrrry! Time to walk normally.

Zula: 84.

Me: Ok, let's actually go in. Sokka, open the door.

Sokka opens the door. Everyone walks inside and drops their bags.

Me: Um… very bad news. There are only five beds. Other people have to go get another cabin. We'll call the beds.

Angie and I called our favorite beds. Aang and Sokka called two other beds in the room. In the room with the last bed…

Katara, Suki, and Zula: I call this bed!

Then they were fighting.

Me: I'll pick who… How about, Meng?

Katara, Suki, and Zula groaned.

Me: Sorry other people, it looks like you all need to get another cabin.

Everyone else: Okay.

Me: Now let's unpack.

Everyone in this cabin (Sokka, Aang, Meng, Angie, and I.) unpacked. After an hour everyone else unpacked.

Me: Let's go swimming.

The whole cast, including Angie and I, got our bathing suits on. Then we all walked to the lake.

Me: Come on people, we already wasted two hours of our so called "Vacation."

Angie: Quit it with the finger quotes!

Me: Well then quit it with the grammar!

Angie: I don't want to fight.

Me: Me neither. Everyone, swimming time!

Aang was running fast and went into the water. Gran-gran and Iroh were getting a sun tan. Everyone else ran into the water and started swimming. Meng started screaming with joy.

Meng: Wah-hoo!

Aang got out of the water.

Aang: Everyone is staring at me. They must like my bathing suit.

Angie: Umm… sorry to break this to you Aang but, your bathing suit is disturbing other people and your arrows too.

Aang: Why, I'm just an air nomad.

Angie: No one knows that. And number one, it's uncommon to see someone with arrows all over their body. Number two, people think your swim suit looks like underwear.

Aang screams. A random guy walks over to Aang.

Random guy: Dude, awesome tattoos where did you like get them.

Aang: Um… their not exactly tattoos.

Random guy screams like a girl and runs away. Then Appa flies into the water causing a big wave.

Random person: Ahh! Tsunami… run away!

Everyone runs away and the whole camp gets wet.

Me: Let's pack up and go home before we all get in trouble.

We all ran to our cabins, got our luggage, and got on Appa.

Sokka: Yip…yip…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while. I had writers block. Also, sorry if I rushed the chappie too much. Hope you liked it!)

****


	12. Slam Drawing Book

Me: Want to check out my Slam Drawing Book?

Aang: Your what, what, what?

Me: Slam Drawing Book.

Aang: What?

Angie puts her hand on her face and shakes her head.

Angie: Oh gosh this won't turn out good.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aang: What's a Slant Drawing Hook?

Me: Um… a Slam Drawing Book. It's a composition book filled with characters made up of your own for any TV show of your choice.

Angie: Also with background information about the character on the back of the page where you draw the person.

Everyone: Oh my gosh, I want to see! I want to see!

Me: Let's start here.

I opened my Slam Drawing Book.

Me: Okay, let me flip though the categories.

I started flipping through the pages.

Me: Teen Titans, Code Lyoko, Avatar… AVATAR! Time to look at my made-ups for Avatar.

I was showing them my characters and description.

Me: Here's Tiishana, she's 15, from the Water Tribe, and is a warrior. Sokka… she's supposed to be paired up with you.

Sokka: She looks to pretty to be a warrior. She has so much in common like me…

Me: Next page…

I flipped the page with everyone still watching _closely_.

Me: This is Eclipsa, she's 14, from the Earth Nation or whatever, and she is an Earth bender.

Katara: Is she paired up with Haru, the mad man?

Me: Everyone will be surprised to hear this but, she isn't paired up with Haru. She's paired up with… Zuko.

Zuko: … her?

Me: Yep.

Zuko: …

Me: Next person…

I then flipped the page.

Me: This is Zalika, she's 13, from the Fire Nation, and is a Fire bender. Can you possibly guess who I made her like? Don't judge her by how I made her though.

Everyone: Zuko.

Me: Um… let's take a poll. How many think it is Zuko?

Everyone raised their hand.

Me: WRONGO! It was…

Everyone (yelling): Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!

Me: Grr… EVERYONE! IT WAS AANG, OKAY!

Everyone gasped.

Angie: But Aang was mine…

Teo smiled evilly.

Teo: I feel bad for you Angie. You know, I'm always around to comfort you.

Angie: Dream on.

She paid no more attention to Teo.

Jun: She seems kind of cool.

Zula: I totally agree.

Zuko: But, but, she's like… mmmmmmmmmmm… me.

Meng, Koko, and Angie were ready to die.

Me: Um… next.

I flipped the page.

Me: This is Annalise, she is part of the Water Tribe, is 14, and doesn't bend or isn't a warrior. Guess who she is paired up with?

Everyone: Sokka.

Me: Nope… Zuko.

Zuko: Now Two… TWO!

Me: Clam down; we don't want to burn the place down now do we?

Zuko: Actually… I sort of do.

Me: Oh brother…

Zuko: I'm not your brother!

Zula: Yeah, he's my brother!

Me: … Next page. Zuko, I don't think you'll be happy to hear this…

I flipped the page. Zuko was biting his nails.

Me: I don't want to know. Let's get on with this. This is Exotica the Dark bender, she is 14 and comes from the Water Tribe. Zuko…

Zuko: I know what you'll say, she is paired up with me.

Me: Yep.

Zuko: …

Me: Here it comes.

I covered my ears. Zuko took a deep breath. I then uncovered my ears.

Zuko (screaming): Ah! THREE! THREE! THREE!

Zuko exploded and ejected up and out of the house. He made it up into space, hit his head on a nearby shuttle, choked on no air, then came flying down right through the hole in my roof and landed in the same spot he was in before.

Zuko: I'm fine, I'm fine. Perfectly -----

Then Zuko fainted onto the floor.

Me: Okay then…

Angie: Anymore characters?

Me: No.

Everyone: Aww…

Teo's dad disappeared into the shadows.

10 minutes later…

Teo's dad walked out of the shadows and walked in the room we were all in.

Teo's Dad: Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make to all of you located in this room at priestly now.

Angie: Just get on with it.

Teo's Dad: This machine make's any characters in a Slam Drawing Book come alive. Angela…

Me: Yes?

Teo's Dad: Pick your favorite character in your book you got there and I will make her come alive; only for five minutes though.

Me: Five minutes or less is even enough time to see her in real life. Let's take a poll… actually I want to do this my self. I pick…

Everyone: Exotica!

Me: Fine…

I whispered something into Teo's dad's ear.

Teo's Dad: Just flip to the page and put the book in the machine.

I did what he said.

5 minutes later…

Me: Nice to see… THAT IT DOESN'T WORK!

I was depressed.

Teo's Dad: It doesn't seem to be functioning right.

Angie: That's what she just said, you dork!

Teo: Hey you're disrespecting my own father!

Angie: And you think I care?

Teo: Well, yeah.

Then everyone but Sokka and I grabbed Teo and his dad and threw them out onto the street.

Sokka: Are you okay?

Me: What do you think?

Sokka: Hey listen, how about the whole cast, your friend, and you go out for ice cream. Sounds fun?

Me: Sure. Let's go!

Then we gathered everyone, got on Appa, and flew to an ice cream place.

**_At my house_**

Eclipsa walked out of the machine and took my Slam Drawing Book.

Eclipsa: What is this?

Then she disappeared into the Spirit World.


	13. Abduction

I give credit to  
**purplelover  
**for this idea. I hope you all like it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi we are at the ice cream place.

Sokka: Feeling better yet?

Me: A little…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Dot, dot, dot.

Sokka: What?

Angie: She likes to say that.

Sokka: Oh.

Aang: Angie!

Angie: Aang!

They both hug.

Zula: Ok then.

Katara: It's time for a song!

Suki: Oh… yeah.

Me: Please…no, I've had enough stress.

Katara: Aww… I hate papaya.

She makes an angry face.

Me: Dot, dot, dot.

Sokka: Dot, dot, dot.

Me: Dot, dot, dot.

Sokka: Dot, dot, dot.

Me: Dot, dot, dot.

Sokka: Dot, dot, dot.

This kept going on for five minutes.

Angie and Zula: Shut up!

Katara: Um…

Me (in my head): Dot, dot, dot.

Zula and Angie: I heard that!

I made a weird face. Then, we were all ordering our ice cream. It was Angie's turn to order first.

Angie: I want ice cream… no duh.

The guy at the stand: What flavor?

Angie: Onion.

Everyone had a weird look on their faces.

Angie: You heard me, onion.

Everyone was still the same and a cricket was making its noise.

Angie: Hello, are you deaf or something?

The guy at the stand: Um… Miss---

He was cut off by Angie.

Angie (angrily): My name is Angelina!

The guy at the stand: You see, Angelina---

Angie (angry): Just call me Angie!

The guy at the stand (angry): Ok, Angie! We don't have any onion flavored ice cream here!

Angie: Aww.

Aang: Too bad. Hey, wanna share a milkshake?

Angie: Sure!

Aang: What kind?

Angie: Cheese curl!

Aang: Dot, dot, dot.

Me: Hey that's my catch phrase!

Aang ignored me.

Angie: Ok then… chocolate.

Aang: Ok, I want one chocolate milkshake for Angie and me to share.

Angie: Angie and I.

Me: What's with you and grammar?

Angie: Well what's with you and finger quotes?

Katara: Was that really necessary? 

Angie: Yes, it's our famous saying.

Me: Yeppers.

Suki: What does that mean?

Me: Don't ask.

Suki: But I already did.

Me: Oh, ok then, it means yep.

Suki slaps herself.

Suki: Oh, duh.

The guy at the stand: Here is your milkshake.

He hands the milkshake to Aang.

Aang: Come on Angie.

Angie claps and the two run to a table.

Everyone else starts to order. Then one member is in front of Sokka and I.

Sokka: So…

Me: So…

Sokka: Hey look, Bumi just finished ordering.

Me: Ok.

The guy at the stand: Next.

Me: Dot, dot, dot.

The guy at the stand: Well?

Me: Um… I'd like chocolate ice cream.

The guy at the stand: Coming right up, miss.

Me: Please, call me Angela.

The guy at the stand: Ok, I guess you can call me Brewster.

Me: Ok.

I thought to myself.

Me (in my head): Brewster… I know him from somewhere.

Brewster: Here is your chocolate ice cream, Angela. Thanks for your service.

I walked towards everyone else.

Me: Ah ha!

Katara: What?

Me: Oh… did… I just say that? I must have been thinking my thoughts out loud.

Katara: Oh, whatever.

I saw that Sokka finished ordering so I walked over to him.

Me: Yo.

Sokka: Yo.

Then we both looked in front of us. We saw that everyone was in couples sharing anything they bought.

Me: Whoa.

Sokka: Were we the only ones that------

Me: Don't say anymore. Yes… we are.

Sokka: Dot, dot, dot.

Me: Hey… that's my saying.

Then everything was silent and Sokka sat somewhere alone, and I walked on Appa to sit there… **alone**.

In about an hour we all finished.

Aang: Let's go.

Aang took out a megaphone.

Aang: Everyone get on Appa!

Then everyone got on Appa.

Jun: Wait! Pit stop!

Aang: Okay.

Jun walked off and went to by the bathrooms. Before she walked in she heard some rustling in the bushes. She looked around and shook her head. Then she opened the door and went in the bathroom. A figure in a black ninja suit tried to jump and grab her, but she made it in the bathroom.

The person: Aww, drat!

Then Jun walked out of the bathroom and back to Appa. She then got on Appa.

Aang: Does anyone else have to go?

Iroh: Me!

Iroh walks off of Appa and by the bathrooms. He looks up and sees a giant net above the door. Then he runs away.

The person: Double drat!

Then Iroh gets on Appa.

Aang: Well… that was fast.

Iroh: Oh I didn't go at all. I'll wait until we get back to Angela's house.

Aang: Okay.

Iroh: Actually… I'll go by that tree.

He points to the nearby tree.

Aang: Fine by me.

Iroh gets off of Appa and goes by the tree. He is on the side of the tree that is by Appa and the others. Well… you don't need to know the rest.

Zuko: My stupid uncle.

Zula: Eww! Sickening!

Katara (yelling): Aang! Make Appa block Iroh so no one can see him.

Me: Great job Katara!

Aang does just what Katara says. Iroh comes back on Appa.

Aang: Anyone else?

Suki: Me!

Aang: Ok, you're the last one!

Suki gets off of Appa and walks by the bathrooms. She walks in and goes to the bathroom. She walks out and then the figure in the black ninja suit jumps out at her, grabs her, and then suddenly… she's gone.

Half an hour later…

Me: Where's Suki?

Aang: She should be back by now.

Katara: Let's go look for her.

Angie: Yes, we must. She's awesome!

Everyone gets off looking for Suki.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Well **purplelover** came up with the abduction thing. I came up with the rest.)


	14. Searching

(I got a new divider!)

Me (yells): Suki!

Sokka (yells): Suki!

Me (yells): Suki, Suki, Suki!

Sokka (yells): Suki, Suki, Suki!

Me: ...

Katara: Where is Suki?

Angie: Well if we knew we wouldn't be shouting her name and looking for her; now would we?

Katara: Now that's a hard one… let me think it over a little.

Angie is about ready to die in frustration.

Angie: Never mind.

Zula: Oh come on people, we've been looking all night.

Brewster walks over to us.

Brewster: It's 6 A.M.

Me: Too bad.

Sokka: Yeah, too bad.

Aang: What's with you and mocking Angela?

Sokka: Dot, dot, dot.

Aang walks away.

Aang: Whatever.

Me: Sokka…Sokka: Yes?

Me: Why are you copying me!

Sokka: …

Me: Well… I'm waiting.

Sokka: Bathroom!

Me: Ugh…

Sokka runs to the bathroom to stall. Sokka finds one of Suki's fans on the ground.

Sokka: Gotta tell someone. Aang, Aang, I'll tell Aang!

Sokka runs back to everyone.

Sokka: Aang! I found a clue.

Aang runs over to Sokka.

Aang: Suki's fan! Angie, come here to see this!

Angie runs over.

Angie: What?

Aang: A clue.

Angie: Angela! Come here.

I run over to the others.

Me: So Sokka… done already?

Sokka: I never went because I found … this.

He shows the fan to me.

Me: Suki's fan! Where was it?

Sokka: By the girls' bathroom door. I found it on my way in.

Me: I'm going by the girls' bathroom.

I run to the bathroom and decide to walk in to see if she's there.

Me: Suki! Where are you?

I open every stall and she never turns up. Then I run out of the bathroom and to the others.

Me: She wasn't in the bathroom.

Aang: Who'd want her?

Me: … um…

Everyone: Haru…


	15. I Got it!

Wow I haven't updated in a loooooong time I'm so sorry. I kinda forgot about fan fiction n stuff. I realized how dramatic the last few chapters have been and I kinda find it weird since this is supposed to be humorous. Oh well. Here's your next chapter!

**Me**: Well why would he capture her? Wouldn't he want me since he's madly in love with me?

**Angie**: I guess there's only one explanation for all of this…

**Aang (jumping up and down)**: Oh, Oh, I KNOW!

**Angie and Aang**: They want to use her as bait.

**Me**: Great minds think alike.

**Angie and Aang smiled.**

**Sokka**: So where would a Criminal Mastermind's hide out be?

**Me**: Well he's pretty stupid. So where's someplace stupid that'd he hide?

**Everyone**: Hmmm.

**Jun**: AMcDonalds ball pit?

**Me**: Well I would NEVER expect you to say that. No offence, but your not that type.

**Jun**: I'm the mystery girl.

**Katara**: Well it's worth a try. That is a place that he COULD think of.

**Jun**: See?

**Angie**: That's retarded but I guess you could be right.

**Aang**: Well let's go check it out then.

**Azula**: There's too many people won't the workers get suspicious if we ALL go in McDonalds in the same time?

**Me**: Yeah…

**Sokka**: How about we go in like four at a time? Like at different times or something. Or how about we go in seven at a time? Or ten at a time? Or -

**Katara (sarcastically)**:That's a great idea, oh annoying one!

**Sokka**: Thanks.

**Zuko**: Katara, I see what you mean when you tell me about your brother and how annoying he is.

**Katara**: Yes those private tea parties are awesome!

**Sokka**: You have private tea parties?

**Zuko and Katara**: Um…

**Azula**:Yeah they do and I go to them with my boyfriend.

**Jet walks up to Azula and puts his arm around her.**

**Jet**: Yep, that's me!

**Me**: Ooooookay. And how come I'm not invited?

**Zuko**: Quit making sad faces! It's ANNOYING.

**Jet**: I guess Sokka and her are meant to be.

**Sokka and me blush.**

**Azula**: Yes and what didn't you understand about the word "PRIVATE"?

**Me (makes pouty face)**: Fine.

**Song (screaming)**: OKAY LET'S GO ALREADY!!!

**Sokka**: One, where did you come from? And two, that was sooo unexpected.

**Aang**: She's right let's go. EVERYONE GET ON APPA!

**Everyone got on Appa.**

**Aang**: Yip! Yip!

**Appa starts flying.**

**Katara (yelling)**: Onward to McDonalds.

Okay there's your chapter! please review I want to know what mistakes I made in here or what you liked and/ or didn't like so that for my other chapters. Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP.


	16. The End?

(OOOOOKAY uhm sorry I haven't updated this in a looong time. I know it's been years. Hehe…I'm fourteen now so my writing style might've changed, I dunno? You could be the judge of that. Anywho I plan on finishing what I started…)

**Everyone lands at McDonalds. Appa practically faints from all the people he's carrying on his back. Everyone immediately jumps of his back and surround McDonalds except for Angie and Aang.**

**Aang:** Oh so now we're alone.

**Aang winked at Angie. She had a very disturbed look on her face.**

**Angie:** Aang… I think we should break up.

**Aang is so shocked that he accidentally airbends a giant ball of air around him and releases it so everyone around McDonalds falls over.**

**Jet:** I think I feel a draft.

**Aang:** WHAT?! Why?

**Angie:** I don't know how to put this. Well our buddy Angela decided not to update the story until two years later and while you were just stuck in the land of Avatar I was in you know…real life –

**Aang:** Wait, what? I'm not real?!

**Angie:** Shut up! I'm trying to make a speech here.

**Sokka walks over.**

**Sokka (shouting):** Ooh I can make a speech! (He clears his throat. A big American flag appears behind him as patriotic music fills the air.)Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal –

**Abe Lincoln appears out of nowhere.**

**Abe:** Yo kid! This is copyrighted, ya dig??

**Sokka:** GASP! I've been found out!

**Abe disappears and Sokka runs back to the playland.**

**Angie:** Uhm. Anyways. I'm almost fifteen and you're still 12. If I were to still date you I'd feel like a pedophile.

**Aang:** What's –

**Angie and Aang stare at Iroh who happens to be having a conversation with Jun…very loudly.**

**Iroh:** Oh Jun, I love you!

**Angie points to the 'couple'. **

**Angie:** That's a pedophile. Moving on…

**Angie gets interrupted yet again by me and all the others who run up to Appa.**

**Me: ** Suki and Haru aren't here so we're going to check Chuck E. Cheese's next!

**Angie (screams):** YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M FINISHING THIS SPEECH! (Angie stops freaking out and breathes in and out) Besides… you're BALD and have an arrow on your head. Actually you have them all over yourself. You probably even have one on your butt.

**Aang pulls down his pants and moons everyone.**

**Everyone: **EWWWW!

**Aang stares at his butt and sees an arrow. Everyone looks horrified, so horrified that they're about to die. Sounds of choking fill the air. Aang pulls his pants back up after mooning everyone.**

**Aang:** How did you know?

**Angie (very disturbed):** I guessed.

**Sokka runs up to where Angela is standing.**

**Sokka (smiling):** I KNOW HOW WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT HARU!

**Tears start to fall out of Aang's eyes.**

**Angie:** Are you crying?

**Aang (sniffling):** No… I'm just sweating out of my eyes. It's very natural.

Azula: Ok let's go. I have another private tea party scheduled for later today.

**Everyone's about to get on Appa but then someone barges into the scene.**

**Toph:** HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

**Zuko:** Oh look, it's Toph!

**Toph walks up to me, pushing aside everyone in her way.**

**Toph (angry):** Why didn't I get to be part of this show? You guys have all been on live TV except for me!

**Me:** Uh… you weren't on Avatar when I created the show.

**Toph:** So? You should have a whole episode dedicated to ME! And why did you steal my man?

**Me (looking away):** Heh… who says I stole him?

**Angie:** He's supposed to be with Suki anyways.

**Toph:** I wasn't talking to you punk.

**Angie:** Whatever.

**Katara (yelling):** COME ON! I WANT THIS TO BE OVER WITH SO I CAN HAVE MY PRIVATE TEA PARTY WITH JET, AZULA, AND ZUKO!

**Aang (still crying):** Let's go guys…

**Everyone gets on Appa and starts flying to Chuck E. Cheese. On the way there they spot a familiar face on the ground.**

**Jet (pointing): **Hey isn't that Haru and Suki?

**Everyone (waving):** Hi Haru! Hi Suki!

**Haru looks up and begins to run away, taking Suki with him.**

**Angie:** You dingbats! He's the enemy! Now he's going to get away.

**Aang:** Two words… Yip Yip!

**Aang pulls harder on Appa's reins. Appa flies so fast that the whole cast catches up to Haru.**

**Aang: **Hey Haru, we have a present for you.

**Aang pulls down his pants and moons Haru, overwhelming him and causing him to gasp for air. Moments later, he dies. Aang wasn't paying attention though and didn't pull his pants up back in time to save everyone else.**

**Everyone from Avatar and Angie and Angela had died except for Aang the mooner.**

**Aang looks around seeing everyone dead around him. He got the job done but turned this into an accidental massacre.**

**Aang:** Hello? Jun? Katara? Toph? …ANGIE? Anyone?

**He began walking around trying to shake people, seeing if they were alive or not. Once again, everyone was dead. The only ones who survived were Aang and Appa.**

**Aang looked sadly at the ground and made Appa land. He got off of Appa and hugged him with tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**Aang:** A-A-At least I have you buddy.

**And this is why you never get your favorite TV show characters on tape. It could lead to bad things happening. To think it all started with a simple hairbrush.**

**R.I.P. Good Times, Good Times.**

(So that's it…that's how it all ended. Review pl0x! By the way if you're upset with the ending don't worry…there might be more coming.)


End file.
